1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source unit and a display device having the light source unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light source unit having light source elements with improved heat releasing efficiency by changing the structure of a printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as “PCB”) equipped with the light source elements to reduce the distance between the light source elements and a receiving member where the PCB is attached, a method of manufacturing the light source unit, and a display device having the light source unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices and plasma panel display devices, have rapidly developed, replacing cathode ray tube (“CRT”) displays in many applications. However, an LCD requires a light source because it cannot produce light by itself. Therefore, LCDs are provided with a backlight unit under a liquid crystal display panel and display images using the light emitted from the backlight unit.
The backlight unit includes a light source. Light emitting diodes (hereinafter, referred to as “LEDs”) have been commonly used as a backlight light source in recent years and an LED unit having a PCB on which the LEDs are mounted to reduce the weight and thickness of the backlight unit is used. According to PCBs equipped with LEDs in the related art, conductive pads are formed on a base layer and a wiring portion including power lines and grounding lines is formed beneath the base layer. Furthermore, an upper passivation layer and a lower passivation layer are formed on the conductive pad and the wiring portion, respectively, and LEDs are disposed on regions of the conductive pad exposed by removing portions of the upper passivation layer. The wiring portion and the LEDs are electrically connected through via holes formed in the base layer. An LED unit having the above configuration is attached to a receiving member, for example by a double-sided tape.
However, according to the configuration of the LED units in the related art, heat generated from the LEDs is not effectively transferred to the receiving member because the conductive pads, the wiring portion of the base layer, the lower passivation layer, and the double-side tape are provided between the LEDs and the receiving member. That is, because the distance between the LEDs and the lower receiving member is large, heat releasing efficiency of the LEDs is decreased, which may result in overheating and ultimately results in a reduced lifetime of the LEDs.